


Do Not Disturb

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Ficlet, Hotel staff, M/M, Top Dean, based on real life, dean and Cas are oblivious to everyone around them, they really need to put a do not disturb sign on the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Poor innocent  intern walks in on something that she did not want to see.





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this really did happen to my sister over the summer.

Only 5 more hours to go thought Megan as did her rounds. Don’t get her wrong she loved working at the Elysian Fields Hotel as in intern in housekeeping, but she was on summer break from college and she just wanted a little fun. Plus the hotel was at maximum capacity at 1200 rooms so they were short staffed which meant she had to go and clean rooms. She couldn’t wait for this stressful day to end and she could go back to her apartment and get lit.

Megan was currently on the 12th floor and was about to clean another room when she opened the door and froze.

There in the middle of room were two gentlemen fucking each other. One had dark hair and was pressed up against the wall, eyes closed and moaning. The other had dark blonde hair and freckles and he turned to her when he heard the door open. She was speechless. The gentleman who was topping saw her and just laughed and asked her if she could find the do not disturb sign and put it on the door. She quickly did and closed the door.

Later on her lunch break she asked her roommate and fellow intern, Samantha, who worked at the front desk what the name of the guest who was in room 317. 

"The computer says Mr. Winchester. Why?” Samantha asked typing away on her computer.

“Oh have I got a story for you.” said Megan with excitable grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a merry Christmas have a happy new year!


End file.
